


蜜糖与唱片集

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Relationships: Tristan｜Archer/Meltryllis｜Alter Ego
Kudos: 3





	蜜糖与唱片集

崔斯坦从御主那里收到了情人节巧克力。

用红色的纸包装起来，系着金色的缎带。是非常普通的样式，以御主的性格来说，算是中规中矩的。味道应当是偏甜，因为仓库里的砂糖少得有些过分可疑了。虽然其他的工作人员和从者也赠送了礼物，这份巧克力与之相比朴素到了不起眼的地步，但是其中包含的珍贵心意仍是独一无二的。

“等一下，崔斯坦，我还有东西要给你。”

临走前藤丸叫住了他，神神秘秘地从怀里掏出一个包裹，递到崔斯坦的手中。是个用浅蓝色的纸包装起来的盒子，掂在手里沉甸甸的，上面没有贴标签，不知道里面装着什么。

“这是别人托我带给你的。”藤丸说。

“嗯，御主？”崔斯坦低头看了一眼包裹，又抬起头看了看黑发少年，眼中充满困惑，“既然是给我的东西，为什么不当面交给我，偏偏要托御主转交呢？”

“这个嘛，”藤丸神秘一笑，自顾自地点点头，“大概是害羞吧。”

原来如此。明明才从御主那里收到巧克力啊。今天是情人节，那么这里面装的想必也是巧克力了吧。那么必须要向那位不知名的女性道谢才行。但是也只能拜托御主转达——既然那是位脸皮薄的女士的话。

“我觉得你还是亲自道谢比较好喔。”藤丸告诉他。

崔斯坦感到棘手。包裹上面没有任何东西能够说明主人的身份，要在庞大的迦勒底一个一个问过去可谓是大海捞针。这种事情也不好麻烦侦探先生。唯一的线索，就只有面前正急着走掉的御主了。

“虽然她说‘无所谓，我根本不在意’，但是如果得知是我将名字说给崔斯坦的话，一定会用鞋跟猛踢我的肚子的，”藤丸双手合十，低头道歉，“对不起，请加油。玛修还在等我，我先走了！”

目送着少年的身影小跑着消失在走廊拐角。虽然御主说着不可以透露名字，但还是在言语中留下了线索。啊啊，多么令人悲伤，竟然是她。

Meltryllis。

>>

在走廊里遇到了BB。那家伙，还是一如既往的令人不愉快。想要快点走掉，却被叫住了。

“Meltryllis。BB亲这里，有个你大概一定会想要的东西喔。”

Meltryllis不耐烦地转身俯视着BB。有着与她相似容貌的少女仍旧摆起一副看不透的笑容，从大衣口袋中取出一样东西，展示在Meltryllis面前。

是长方形的，用透明的塑料外壳包装着，作为CD盒子来说意外的有些厚了。封面的背景是波光粼粼的大海。Meltryllis发现自己正注视着封面人物沉静温柔的侧脸。她慌忙挪开视线，读出了CD盒侧面印着的文字。

“‘Best of Tristan’……什么啊，是特里的东西？”

“是喔。据说是那位圆桌骑士，喝醉了之后被偷偷录下来的竖琴曲，里面足足刻录了八十首精选曲目。……但是话说回来！Meltryllis你，应该不会喜欢的吧！伤脑筋了，这可是好不容易才抢到的……”

“给我。”

BB故作惊讶地看着面前的AlterEgo：“哎？BB亲之前有给Melt亲添加音乐爱好属性吗？”

“我说，给我。”

少女咬牙切齿地重复。面前的BB露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，把CD盒交给了Meltryllis。

“唱片机的话，找伯爵先生或者侦探先生应该会有吧。请务必好好享受天下最好的竖琴手的演奏喔。”

一边咀嚼着BB留下的话，Meltryllis双手捧着CD盒走在回房间的路上。唱片机这东西，记得经过御主房间的时候，看到角落里摆着一架，把那个借来就好了吧。这样想着的时候，藤丸的身影就出现在了不远处。

“啊，Melt！”黑发的少年远远地看到她，高兴地挥着手，跑过来自顾自地说起刚刚遇到崔斯坦的事情。

“东西已经转交给他了。不过我没有将你的事情说出来。”藤丸说。

“那种事，说不说都没有关系。反正只要送出去就好了，他怎么想，我根本不在乎。”Meltryllis摆出一副毫不在意的傲慢模样回答。没错，送出去就好了。那家伙，毒抗性很弱吧，让他被病毒溶解成经验值就行了。至于为什么要做成情人节巧克力，还采用那么用心的设计、那么繁琐的流程、那么精致的做工，Meltryllis自己也不清楚。总之回过神来时，就已经把毒和蜜糖混合在一起，巧克力块也装盘摆在一旁，简直就是要大干一场的架势。

“不行啊，Melt。重要的心情要亲口说出来。”藤丸纠正道，不出所料地看到Meltryllis露出蹙着纤细眉毛的鄙夷表情。

“特里？别开玩笑了。那家伙，我看到他就只会觉得很烦躁。”Meltryllis拧着眉毛，一扭头望向别处，不去看满面微笑的御主，“说起来，你那嘴角沾着的东西是怎么回事？真脏，快点擦掉。”

“啊，这个，”藤丸说，“这是玛修做的蛋糕，味道很好喔。”

Meltryllis看着御主露出傻瓜一样的幸福表情，嗤之以鼻。

“对了，如果需要唱片机的话，可以去我房间拿。就放在很显眼的地方，晚点再还回来也没有关系。”藤丸意有所指地点点头，目光移向Meltryllis捧在手中的CD盒，“我去管制室有事找达芬奇亲。那晚点见。”

就这样走掉了。

不过那样的笑容，吃到重要的人为自己制作的蛋糕，是这么幸福的吗？

Meltryllis低头看着CD盒的封面。

这样的话。这样的话。会是什么样子呢？

>>

拆开蓝色的包装纸，里面还有一层紫色的绸缎，再里面，是一只盒子。打开盒盖，里面放着一只更小的盒子。小盒子周围挤着冰袋。看来里面装着的是需要冷藏的东西。

崔斯坦将盒子取出来。细小的晶莹水珠滑落到手掌上，带着丝丝的凉意。

揭开盒盖，一枚玲珑剔透的冰锥躺在其中。

小心翼翼地拈起，生怕弄碎了这件精致的工艺品。被打磨得流光溢彩的表面，黄金比例的切割，没有一丝杂质的冰晶。这样苛刻的性格倒是和那个AlterEgo很相像。

放在口中含住的时候，舌尖感到寒意。锋锐的表面刺破了口腔内部，尝到鲜血尖利的气息。冰的外壳下面是巧克力。崔斯坦以为这就是全部了。然而薄薄一层的苦巧克力融化后，一直被包裹在其中的糖蜜流了出来。具有侵略性的甜味在舌尖化开，像蜂蜜在舌尖跳舞，蜜糖流进喉咙中，仿佛连血液也变成糖浆，骨骼也因这甜蜜而颤动，淬了毒液般松软而多纹。饮下这蜜糖就像饮下毒药，大脑因为浓郁的甜意（爱意）而变得昏沉。吃下这蜜糖后，世界上的一切巧克力仿佛都索然无味。这是多么悲伤的事情——无可奈何地被猎人锁定了。原本不愿说的也统统道出；原本藏起来的也纷纷现身；原本假装看不到的，却那样清晰明朗地出现在眼前。

甜蜜（爱情）从苦涩的巧克力外壳中涌出来。连冰做的坚硬外壳也阻拦不住。

如果连心都可以融化的话，那无疑是绝世仅有的毒药吧。毕竟毒是唯一的弱点，是必须正视的命运啊。

>>

万分辛苦地从御主房间里搬回了唱片机，放在房间的角落里。Meltryllis抱着微妙的心情，拆开了CD盒的塑料包装纸，然后一鼓作气地打开。然而——她瞪大了眼睛。里面空荡荡的，什么都没有。没有什么唱片，一张都没有。那就是一个空盒子而已。

Meltryllis盯着那空盒子看了许久。

什么啊。被BB耍了。

为了这东西，对BB低声下气。为了这东西，特意从御主那里借了唱片机。结果——这就只是一个空盒子而已。千辛万苦的，就只得到这种东西。这都是什么事啊。

冷静下来想想，这太蠢了不是吗？醉酒后录下的东西，肯定是当作黑历史除之而后快的吧。当宝物一样拿回来，是只有像御主那样的傻瓜才会做的事情。等一下拿出去丢掉好了。嘁。还是现在就丢掉好了，现在就丢掉。拿起来，打开门，然后——

不速之客站在门外，伸出一只手似乎正准备敲门。Meltryllis突然把门打开这件事让他吃了一惊。当然，打开门的Meltryllis也吓了一跳，因为门外的人，与她正要拿去丢掉的CD封面人物，长着一张一模一样的脸。

“……”

“……”

“……你，在我房间门口鬼鬼祟祟地做什么？”

Meltryllis拧起眉毛开口质问。

“……”崔斯坦扬起一边眉毛，似乎是习惯性地想反击，却将临到嘴边的话又吞了回去。他的怀中抱着一束鲜花。

“巧克力的回礼。希望你收下。”崔斯坦说。

什么态度啊。那种态度。彬彬有礼的语气，冷淡的表情，一副公事公办的模样。明明吃掉了巧克力（我），竟然没有变成我的奴隶，在天堂中沉醉。虽然本来就不需要回应，但是想要看到他狼狈的样子啊。现在这样算什么啊。

Meltryllis没有去接那束漂亮的蓝紫色花朵。

“回礼，我已经收到了。八十首曲子全部都听过了。我可是一、首、都、没、有、落、下。”她展示了自己手中的CD盒，如愿地看到崔斯坦的表情变得僵硬，觉得心情稍微好了一些。

可惜的是，事情总是不能如Meltryllis所愿。不管是哪位红色的弓兵。

“八十首曲子里，有几首是清唱，没有伴奏的？”

“哈啊？！”

发出怒气冲冲的声音。失态了。但是没办法，面前的骑士镇静地反问的样子实在让人很火大。

“如果全部听过的话不可能不知道的吧，毕竟只有很少的数量。回答看看，Meltryllis？”

事实上她根本就没有听过。那盒子一开始就是空的。因为手指几乎没有感觉啊。如果是空盒的话，一开始接过来时就能够掂量出来的。Meltryllis感到一股没来由的不甘和愤怒，但是强烈的自尊心让她拒绝在崔斯坦面前服软。她争辩道：

“那种东西我怎么会记得——”

崔斯坦笑了，是胜券在握的胜利微笑，让Meltryllis感到更生气了。

“虽然喝醉了，但大体的记忆还是模糊记得的。八十首曲子全部都是竖琴曲，我可是没有唱过任何一首。”

“你——！”

“哎呀。失礼。我今天来的目的并不是要吵架啊。”崔斯坦带着一点点愉快打断了即将发作的少女。“咳，嗯。能请你收下这束花吗，Meltryllis？它与你眼睛的美丽颜色很是相配。”

拒绝掉。用鞋跟把花束踹飞，丢在地上狠狠地践踏。没错，这才是Meltryllis。难道他以为一句赞美就能让女孩子消气吗？但是在反应过来之前，Meltryllis就将鲜花抱在了怀中，连她自己都吃了一惊。这是什么。这不就像是恋爱脑的少女，被犯错的恋人稍微哄了一下，就高兴得忘乎所以吗？丢也不是，留也不是，让自己陷入这种境地的罪魁祸首到底是谁啊？要是他再多说一句，就要用膝盖上的刺把他融化掉。绝对会这样做的，绝对会——

“此外，”崔斯坦说，就像一位高贵的骑士那样真诚地微笑着，“让矜持的女士生气这种过错，请允许我弥补。我是否能有幸为您弹奏一曲作为补偿？”

绝对会——

“……出去。”

“嗯？”

虽然不管是送出巧克力，还是把CD带回房间里，还是先出言挑衅对方，一切的一切都是Meltryllis先开始的。她还是不打算承认是自作自受。但是。

但是——

“我说出去，出去啊，”她怒视着眼前的骑士，脸颊泛红，“你难道打算在女孩子的房间里弹琴吗？”

>>

藤丸从管制室出来，遇上白银之臂的骑士。对方正站在走廊的拐角处，向另一侧张望。

“贝狄威尔？你在看什么……”

“嘘，御主。现在先不要出声的好。”贝狄威尔竖起食指，温和地制止。藤丸好奇地走过去，悄悄地探头望去。

迦勒底巨大的舷窗外，风雪在铅灰色的天空中肆虐，灰色的阴云低低地压在雪山上，雪片如同棉絮般茫茫地飞舞。在玻璃舷窗前，一对身影坐在窗边。一人将竖琴放在膝上，拨动着琴弦；一人托着脸颊，偏着头安静地聆听。

藤丸抬起头看向贝狄威尔。对方只是微笑着悄声说道：“走吧，御主。今天可是情人节。”

>>

“话说起来，一个月以后才是你应该回礼的日子吧。来得太早了，你这笨蛋。”

“……嗯，这是现代的习俗吗？我不记得有这样的说法。”

“是白色情人节啦。不过，光是鲜花和音乐还不够呢，和我精心制作的巧克力相比还差得远。没办法，就再给你一次回礼的机会。可别让女孩子失望喔。”


End file.
